


The Magician, Death and The Empress

by Konfliction



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfliction/pseuds/Konfliction
Summary: What if V didn't take the Konepki Plaze job? How different would his life and the lives of the people in Night City be for it? Inspired by 'Threads of Fate' by FatefulWhispers on fanfiction.net Rated M for descpritve violence, language and possilbe lemony goodness (no smut)
Relationships: Misty Olszewski/Jackie Welles, Panam Palmer & Male V, Panam Palmer/V
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: I’ll be honest and upfront I got this idea from the story Threads of Fate written by FatefulWhispers. It’s a really interesting concept and I think opens up a whole new story and world for the characters of Cyberpunk 2077 and I have to say I really recommend you read it.  
The premise of that fanfic is that Female V doesn’t take the Konpeki Plaza job. Same base idea only with a male V and a different story and style of writing.

MEGABUILDING H10  
LITTLE CHINA SUB-DISTRICT

V couldn’t believe what Jackie had just told him. Dexter Deshawn was back on the scene and had reached out to them for his first job back. Jackie’s excitement was understandable and would put anyone on the fast track to making a name for oneself in Night City. This was absolutely the opportunity of a lifetime.

And that was why it stunk to high fucking heaven for V. He and Jackie were small time players doing jobs that were barely two steps above the bottom of the barrel, hell V was doing NCPD sub-con work just to have money to pay for his apartment and keep flush with the poverty line and Jackie was still living at his moms as far as V knew. Sure, a fixer by the name of Regina Jones had reached out to him earlier that day but they were still very firmly seated in the low tier merc category.

“Jackie, choom, this whole thing stinks.” V said sitting in front of the small street vendor next to his partner and best friend. “A player like Dexter Deshawn comes back after two years and picks a small crew like you, me and T-bug for a high dollar klep job?” V sighed as he leaned against the small counter and looked out on the bustling walkways before them. “Tell me you see it.” V almost pleaded with his large Hispanic friend.

“Sure it seems odd V. but me and bug we got some history with Dex.” Jackie responded in a dismissive tone as he finished the last of his synth-beef lo mein.

“You two do, but not me.” V replied trying to put some urgency into his voice. While he loved Jackie like a brother the smaller man also knew that Guadalupe Welles only son could be a damn gonk at times. but it was also part of his charm. That devil may care air that Jackie sometimes put on had certainly won over V after they had gotten their asses beat by NCPD when they both tried to steal the same car. “And now just like that Dex wants to meet with some nobody merc to talk about a job?”

“Maybe Bug talked you up to him amigo.” Jackie just shrugged as he tossed the cardboard container into the street vendors trash can before reaching into his jacket. “Oh, I had Miquel work on your ride after she got scratched up last night. He did a preem job, she’s almost factory new.” Jackie held out the control card for V’s Archer Hella.

V looked at the card and then Jackie with an annoyed scowl on his face. Jackie was not even trying to subtly change the topic. “Fine let’s see how preem of a job Miquel did. I gotta go to Vik’s anyways. Think I got spiked from that corpo chick when I jacked into her yesterday.”

“Oh, hey can I get a ride there? Need to talk to Misty about our date.” Jackie said proudly as he really did care about Misty.

Jackie playfully rolled his eyes as he stood up from the street vendor’s counter. “Jesus Jack you just saw her last night. Besides you two have been together what a year now? I think you’re past that going on a date phase.”

“Este hijo de pute. We got a good thing me ‘n Misty no sense in messing with that.” Jackie grumbled as he stood up to walk with V towards the black sedan. “Besides I’m not about to take relationship advice from someone who’s not even in one.” Jackie had a cocky grin on his face and kept his tone light to know that he was just playing.

V mock glared at Jackie of the roof of the car as he opened the driver’s door. “First you borrow my car to see Misty, now I’m driving you to see Misty. I swear to God Jackie if you ask me to put on one of those fucking chauffeurs’ hat I’m going to shoot you.”

“You know holmes now that you mention I think you would look good in one of those hats.” Jackie chided with a cocky grin on his face trying not to laugh at the expressionless form of V’s face.

“Just get in the fucking car.” V flatly retorted as he climbed into the older sedan and started the engine waiting for Jackie to crawl in.

“Oh and holmes be easy on the gas, I just ate.” Jackie spoke up half messing with V and half serious as V could sometimes be…exceptionally aggressive in his driving. Jackie knew V was a hell of a wheel man having grown up on the streets boosting cars in his wilder days, but the bulky Hispanic boxer would rather not throw up on himself before meeting his girl.

The trip to Vik’s Ripper Clinic was smooth and uneventful since it was only a couple blocks away from V’s place. V parked around the corner from Misty’s shop since it also served as a pseudo receptionist desk for the retired boxer. As V walked into Misty’s Esoteric, he was created by the familiar scent of burning incense and the soft relaxing background instrumental music, even though V had been in Misty’s shop on a regular basis, but he could never really put his finger on exactly what type of music it was. “Hey boys.” Misty warmly greeted them in her unique soft and almost dreamy speech pattern that made an interesting combination with the naturally lower tone of voice bust absolutely suited her personality. V had liked Misty as a person almost right away her personality, compassion and spiritual believes were in such a stark contrast to the majority of Night City that it was a refreshing and welcome difference, especially for the violent and dangerous life V and Jackie led. “V you can go back and see Doctor Vector, he doesn’t have any scheduled patients.”

“Thanks Misty.” V warmly replied as he walked past the blonde woman gave her a slight shoulder bump and a shared grin as he walked past her and out the backdoor to Vik’s Ripper Clinic. 

“Ey V I’ll wait for you here.” Jackie said as he sauntered up to the counter with his eyes fixed on Misty a small, closed lip small on his face.

V walked through the filthy alley that separated Misty’s store and Vik’s office but kept a cautious eye out. The dredgers and bums in the alleys might look harmless but V also knew that anyone of them would attack someone if they thought it meant easy eddies, the heavily modified Militech m-10AF holstered on his right thigh let them know he was no easy payday, so they kept their distance allowing V to easily traverse the alley to the Ripper Clinic unmolested. V smiled to himself as he neared to door to the clinic and heard a boxing match playing on the holo-screen. The old ripper may have hung his gloves up for good, but he still kept an eye on boxing and was always watching the fights.

“VIK! You old Ripper how the hell are you?” V cried out over the holo-screen causing the former boxer to look up and smile at the sight of V

“V!” Vik was genuinely happy to see the young merc and reached over to turn off the holo-screen. “Come on in kid. How are you feeling?”

V semi skipped down the couple steps to fully entered the former boxers Ripper Clinic and walked up to the older man and shook his hand. “Think I got spiked last night on a op. Had to jack into some corpo’s neurosocket. Got me all outta sorts.”

Vik grabbed a long handled hex head screwdriver and set to making some fine adjustments on the claw like glove rippers wore that helped them make fine adjustments on patients without trying to jam fingers into placed that were charged with active bio-electric circuitry, wouldn’t be a good thing to short circuit a patients cybeware and the Ripper’s at the same time. “Are you experiencing migraines, nausea and sensitivity to bright lights?”

V nodded his head with furled eyebrows at each symptom Vik listed off. “The whole kit and kaboodle.”

“Alright kid that’s an easy enough fix. ‘Sides that how’re things?” Vik asked as he rolled his chair away from his work bench and put his elbows on his knees giving V his complete attention.

V hesitated a couple seconds because he wasn’t sure if the current situation between Jackie and himself was something the merc should bring up to Vik because he was friends with both of them, but V ultimately decided to since Vik was older and had been around Night City longer than the two young mercenary partners. “Name Dexter Deshawn mean anything to you Vik?”

“He’s a known quantity from the Afterlife. That’s a big-name fixer looks like you’re moving up…” Vik deflated tone choice of words and the way he just trailed up was like a giant yellow exclamation point with a circle around it and instantly set V back on edge.

“What aren’t you telling me Vik?” V said trying to keep his voice even since he was dealing with a friend and not some cagey asshole in the middle of a job.  
Vik sighed heavily and the concern for his friends was heavy in his voice as the old Ripper Doc spoke up. “Keep your guard up, that’s all. I’ve heard somethings about Dex. He’s not as chill as he tries to make himself seem.”

‘Keep your guard up.’ Those words were as loud as a gunshot in a library to V. Vik Vector only told V and Jackie that when they were going to take on a truly dangerous job. This was the final nail in the coffin on V refusing the job, now he just had to get Jackie on the same page. “Vik I’m gonna meet with Dex, tell him I’m not doing this job and neither is Jackie.”

“Jackie on board with this?” Vik asked with a raised eyebrow and a concerned tone of voice. Vik cared about both V and Jackie, but the older man knew Jackie was a dreamer and wanted more outta life then what he had and getting in the way of the bulky Latino wasn’t always the best idea.

“He’ll have to be.” Was all V said as he started to turn around to walk out of the clinic.

“Hold on V.” Vik called as he stood up to stop the young merc. “If you’re going to turn down Dex you might need some new implants. Something for your sights and gun grip should be a good upgrade and I have just the thing.”

“Vik I haven’t gotten paid from the last job yet and I’m not exactly rolling in eddies.” V tried to protest as Vik walked towards the patient chair.

“I know you’re good for it V.” Vik started putting various medical tools and cleaning supplies on the tray next to the multi positional chair he used to operate on patients. “And getting turned down by…” Vik paused as he turned around and looked V in the eyes and spoke in a compassionate tone. “Someone of your status is just the kind of thing that would make him show how not cool he can be. No offense.”

“No none taken. That’s the main reason this whole thing stinks to me. A player like Dex wants to hire lower tier mercs like me and Jack for a big payday job?” V took a couple steps towards. “Zeroing Scavs or picking up payments owed sure that’s the kinda job me and Jackie get, even the occasional rescue op like last night but even then, its low stuff that a big player like Dex wouldn’t even blink at.” V scratched the back of his head. 

“Kid you’re smart. Always have been and trusting your gut has kept you and Jackie alive.” Vik said as he walked toward the younger man and put his left hand on the gunslinger’s shoulder. “Now come on, you sit down and think about how to get you and Jackie outta this deal with Dex, and I’ll get to work.” Vik guided V to the chair.

V for his part did as the old Ripper told him and was so focused on the problem at hand, he missed the overwhelming majority of what Vik told him. ‘A merc with a problem involving a fixer…how the hell do I even begin to solve this?’ V internally mussed as Vik set about putting a implant in the palm of his right hand. ‘I mean I can’t exactly zero the guy…well I could but that’s that on my life as a merc.’ V absentmindedly drew his pistol when Vik prompted and barely registered that he was able see a round counter in the field of vision from the new implant. ‘If I was a just some mark off the street I would….’ V jerked up in the chair just as Vik deactivated his optical implant scaring the absolute shit out of the Ripper.

“I GOT IT!!.. HEY!! What the fuck Vik I can’t see!” V was shouting in excitement and confused panic as his mind was battling with the excitement of figuring out how to get out of the job with Dex and trying to piece together why he was suddenly blind.

Vik for his part had his hand over his rapidly beating heart as he glared at V who was moving his head randomly trying to see anything. “YOU DAMN GONK!! I told you I was going to install a new optical implant. Try to pay attention.” Vik scolded his patient and friend as he took a deep breath and gently pushed V back into the chair. “Now lay back and let me finish my job or I will kick you out with a deactivated optic implant.”  
finish my job or I will kick you out with a deactivated optic implant.”


	2. Chapter 2

V stood in the alley between Misty’s shop and Vik’s clinic taking a few moments to finish gathering his thoughts. He knew the course of action he had to take but he was very limited on options. There were three fixers V could contact but he only had history and relationships with two of them as the third, Regina Jones, had only contacted him a few hours prior. As V stood there his backside against the graffitied wall the young merc knew there was no good option for what he was trying do to and he only had one card left to play. In resignation V leaned forward resting his hands on his knees and looking at his feet. “Fuck.” V cursed softly to himself as he stood up steeling himself for what he was about to do as he activated his telecom implant and called Wakako Okada.

The implant simulated the sound of a phone ringing in V’s ears as it connected to Wakako’s telecom number. “V, did not expect to hear from you so soon.” Wakako said in greeting, the old fixer had never been one to mince word or exchange pleasantries. “Watson is still on lock down but if you want payment for last night that bad, I can transfer the credits to your account. A nice bonus has been attached from Trauma since you discovered the jamming shard.” The elderly fixer had a slight grin on her face so V knew that she had taken a big slice of that bonus for herself, normally V would have haggled the bonus but he did not have time.

“No, I’m calling about something else.” V cut in evenly as he looked around the now empty alleyway making sure no one was trying to eavesdrop. “I’m calling about a job.”

“V you know fixer’s stay in their territory, besides Watson is still under lock down.”

“What about a fixer like Dexter DeShawn?” V was greeted with several exceptionally long silent seconds as his question hung in the air.

“Information does not come freely V, and I do not do favors for mercs.” Wakakos friendly and maternal tone of voice had suddenly taken a harsher and unwelcoming tone to it.

“Take your fee out of my cut from last nights job then.” V said with a hint of urgency in his voice and a tone of voice that was not as cold as Wakako’s tone had been, but only slightly.

“Oh. Must be important then.” And just like that Wakako’s voice was back to that of a sweet elderly woman talking to a family member, a reminder that this fixer was also the head of the Tiger Claws and was not to be taken lightly by anyone. 

‘Finally, some progress! Fucking Wakako and her grandmotherly bullshit act.’ V thought to himself before speaking again. “Two years ago, Dex walked away from the game for no real apparent reason. Now he’s back and wants to hire me Jack and Bug for some big payday job. I wanna know why us.”

“Always thought you were smart V, one of the reasons I like you.” Wakako said cheerfully across the telecom connection. “I abhor stupidity.” Wakako’s tone of voice changed again, only this time it was a professional tone as she was now discussing business with a paying client. “I do not now the full specifics but two years ago Dexter DeShawn hired a small time grew for a job, it was a simple enough job with some risk.” Wakako said as she recalled the event from memory. “They were to intercept a Kang Tao transport then deliver the transport and its contents to Dex.”

“And you just know all that off the top of your head?” V asked skeptically, he didn’t think Wakako would lie to him when Eurodollars were being exchanged but he also didn’t completely trust the old woman either.

“I have a long memory V.” Wakako said dangerously. “And mercs aren’t the most tight-lipped people when they are drunk and celebrating a elevation in status that grants instant entrance to The Afterlife.”

V silently conceded the point as he had a pretty good idea Jackie would want to celebrate getting into The Afterlife, in fact he was sure the big gonk would be acting like a kid in a candy store. “So, what happened with the job?”

“As far as I know they completed the job. A corpo transport getting hijaked in Night City was big news, sure Kang Tao tried to keep it quiet, but word got around in certain circles.” Wakako said evenly.

“So Dex left because of heat from Kang Tao?” V asked irritably. If Wakako was playing games with him he was quickly losing his patience with the old woman. “Could have just said that from the start.” V half growled out.

“Did I saw that V? Just because I like you does not mean I will allow you to disrespect me.” Wakako’s hard tone of voice returned. “Now if you are done interrupting me may I continue?”

V clenched his jaw at the woman’s words, not because she had scolded him, but because for a split second he forgot who he was talking to and just how dangerous she truly was or how difficult she could make his life as a mercenary. “Go ahead.”

“After that job was done no one ever heard from or saw those mercs again, and four days later Dexter DeShawn left Night City.” Wakako finished telling V what she knew about Dex’s disappearance two years ago. “There is one other thing you should know V. Right around that same time from T-Bug showed up on the Net Runner scene.” V’s eyes widened and he stood up a little straighter at this bit of information. “I nave no proof of any connection between them, but you have been working with T-Bug maybe you can find something that links them.”

“Ok thanks Wakako.” V said flatly as this information while worth some amount of eddies, it hadn’t been the homerun piece of intel he had been hoping for. “Take your fee out of my cut from the Dorsett job and transfer the rest to me. Call me if another job comes up.”

V was about to end the connection to Wakako but her voice stopped him. It wasn’t what she said but how she said it that gave V pause. “V, I do not know what you are going to do but be careful. I hate losing good people to stupid choices.”

“Thanks Wakako.” V’s voice was weary as his mind now shifted to the task of telling Jackie they were not taking this job ad the young man ended the connection to the Lady of Westbrook Estate. As V pushed off from the wall he had been leaning against the whole time he had been talking to Wakako he received a message alert from Jackie Welles. 

‘whats takin so long? move your ass ese! Dex is waiting on us’

V sighed heavily as he walked up to the back door to Misty’s Esoteric and V paused for a few moments hesitating to do through with the rest of his plan to get himself and Jackie out of a job that was feeling more and more like a death sentence. Either the Arisaka ninjas would gut them like a fish or Dex was going to shoot them in the back, quite literally sounding from the information Wakako had just told the brunette merc. V reached out to push the door open and hesitantly pulled his hand back into a fist and held it there a few inches away from the door a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions colliding inside of the young man. Fear, uncertainty, regret, anxiety, hope, despair all battling beneath the surface of the man who was desperately putting the life of the man he considered his brother before everything else.

“Fuck it.” V said his voice sounded defeated as he pushed open the door and heard Misty calmly speaking to Jackie about some chakra or something, he really wasn’t paying attention. “Jackie, we need to talk. It’s important.”


End file.
